


On deaf ears

by Queenofthebuckets



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: ? - Freeform, Abusive Parents, Alderman dies but its what he deserves, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Deaf Character, Heat Stroke, I don't know but they met trying to kill eachother and quickly go to making out, Illustration, Kissing underwater, M/M, Making Out, Maybe a Flashbang?, Mermaid Blitzen, Mermaid Magic, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Pirates, Siren Blitzen, Sirens, Transformation, fast burn, i guess, kissing magic, mermaid au, siren au, whats the opposite of a slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebuckets/pseuds/Queenofthebuckets
Summary: What is a sirens song to a deaf man?





	On deaf ears

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to possessed me to write this but here it is

Blitzen had always loved things made by humans. Humans themselves he could take or leave, just something annoying who sometimes got too close and became a meal. But the stuff they made? He was obsessed with their crafts. Especially the strange ways they draped fabric over their bodies. The other sirens didn't get it, they thought he was crazy, made fun of him to his face. Sirens weren't very nice creatures, this was well known. He'd be lying if he said it didn't get under his skin just a bit though. But for the most part, he ignored them. Blitzen didn't listen to their chattering, focusing on hoarding human clothing instead. they weren't hard to get his hands on, sunken ships were plentiful around his home, and when he was really desperate for new clothes scavenging the remains of another siren's meal worked too. He just enjoyed how pretty they were, the different colors, the different textures. Blitz could spend hours just admiring his collection. More recently, he decided to try learning how to make his own, so he too could wear something pretty. A few overly stained and/or tattered shirts were sacrificed, carefully taken apart so he could figure out how they were put together. Once he was confident he knew what he was doing the young merman started looking for materials. That had been his downfall. He never should have gone near the old fishing net. The older sirens had known better and stayed away, but not Blitzen. He'd been blinded by the thought of what he could do with it, how it would look tied around his waist like the skirts female humans wore. Stupid of him, foolish. Blitz had been busy trying to work the net free from the rocks it was tangled on, he hadn't been paying attention. It was something all mothers warned their pups, a basic lesson. Whenever you're close to shore, whenever you weave through narrow gaps in rocks, never turn your back on the waves. The sea could turn in an instant, that was its nature, and Blitzen knew that. But he'd still not paid attention, and now he was paying for it.

  
He'd just gotten the net untangled, holding it up triumphantly, when a sudden large wave swept through, catching him up and slamming him into the rocks he'd just freed the net from. It stunned him and that allowed the waves to toss him around for a bit more before he could recover. Would have only been a bit embarrassing but nothing else, if he hadn't still been holding the net. Thanks to that act of stupidity, he'd really gone and truely fucked himself. The old net tangled around his body as he was knocked around by the tides, pinning his arms to his sides and wrapping around his tail. If that wasn't bad enough he was washed ashore, the net hooking on the rocks of the beach, literally hanging him out to dry. Blitzen had struggled, he'd thrashed, he'd twisted to try and bite through it with his fangs, but couldn't reach. Now he lay prone and exhausted, panting from all his struggling, feeling the sting of sand in his gills and the rough ropes cutting into his skin. The sun was beating down, drying out his scales. Fuck, he was going to die here, baked alive on the shore. He keened weakly, letting out a distress song, desperate for help. He could see the other sirens, his supposed pod mates, continuing on with their business, ignoring his cry. A few would pause and look over, giving sympathetic glances but none even attempting to help him. They'd all apparently decided he wasn't worth the risk or effort. Sirens weren't very nice creatures, this was well known. But still, this seemed unreasonably cruel to do, especially to one of their own. He halfheartedly started to struggle again, clawing at the sand but made no progress at all. Blitz whimpered, tears gathering in his eyes at the hopelessness of his situation. After about an hour or so of being trapped, there was suddenly movement on the rocks surrounding the island. Blitzen looked up, completely worn out and feeling like giving up, but suddenly hopeful again. Maybe the other sirens changed their minds and were going to try to help him after all. But no, it was just a human ship getting a bit close to their island. The others were only moving around because they were excited for mealtime. Blitz dropped his head back down onto the sand with a sigh, thinking about how empty his own stomach was, wishing to be back with his pod even though clearly none of them cared about him. Anywhere would be better than hopeless trapped here right now...

Meanwhile, on the ship circling the siren island, someone else was feeling hopeless and trapped too, in a different way. Hearthstone clutched the railing of his father's ship, feeling sick to his stomach as the rest of the crew rushed around. He'd been told why they were there, what his purpose in this plan was. His father had finally found a use for him, and Hearth didn't like what it was one bit. But he couldn't deny it wasn't ingenious. Sirens could bring in a ton of money, for just a single scale you'd be able to buy a large house in the nicest part of England. And if you somehow managed to get one alive, why you'd be set for many lifetimes over. Not just the price people would pay to see one up close without the risk of dying, but it was well known that their tears would become diamonds. All of this was great, but it was impossible to catch even a dead one, wasn't it...? Their songs would bring men and women to their knees before they even got close. Unless of course, you couldn't hear at all. What was a sirens powerful music to a deaf man? Nothing, absolutely no effect. And that was Alderman's grand plan.

  
"It'll be easy"

  
He'd said

  
"You'll finally do something to justify the space you take up, you should be more excited"

  
He'd insisted. Hearthstone had tired to be, tired to be hopeful about maybe for once getting his father's approval. But he couldn't. Not when he'd been told what exactly he was expected to do. Alderman wanted him to go, by himself, of course, catch a mer, and cut out its tongue so it could no longer sing. Easy, sooo easy. Just catch a man-eating monster on his own, yeah, simple. And then put his hands in its mouth filled with fangs to cut off its tongue. Surely the siren would just open its mouth and let him, not fight or try to bite off his fingers at all. He needed those, sure everyone did, but him especially. How else would he communicate without fingers? And that wasn't even getting into the psychological struggle. Even from here, far away out of hearing distance from their singing, the sirens looked so.... Human. Hearthstone wasn't sure if he could do it. It seemed so cruel. But it didn't really matter, did it? Because he either would do it or his father would beat him to death. A lose-lose either way. There was no escaping, he was trapped.   
A familiar firm hand clamping onto Hearthstone's shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts, dragging him away from the railings.

  
"Come on, time to go"

  
Alderman said as he pushed his son towards the dingy they'd gotten ready for him. Had everything he'd need, weapons, daggers and a sword, even a pistol, as well as ropes and nets. He shoved Hearth hard towards it, making the boy stumble, clutching onto the side of the small dingy to stay on his feet.

  
"Make it quick and don't waste any time. If you take too long we'll leave, amusing you dead. Go on, we don't have all day"

  
The sea captain ordered sharply, caring not for his own son's life. Either he'd do as he'd told or Alderman would have a good excuse to get rid of him. And Hearthstone was perfectly aware that was how he thought. He'd didn't try to reason with his father, just quickly scrambled into the boat, which the rest of the crew was already lowering to the water and he had to jump. Hearth gave one last glance up at his father and the rest of the crew before grabbing the oars and starting to row towards the island of sirens.

As Hearthstone got closer he got a better look at the sirens. There were so many of them, lounging casually on the rocks surrounding the small island, and every single one was beautiful. They came in all different skin tones and colors, he even saw a few he was pretty sure were male, which he didn't know was a thing, but no matter what size or shape they were all enchantingly gorgeous. Still, despite their pretty faces and flowing hair and sparkling scales, Hearth was also close enough to see their needle-sharp fangs, slitted animalistic eyes, and the bones of sailors that decorated the rocks they rested on. He shivered fearfully, tightening his grip on the oars as he wondered if the seductive monsters would swarm his little boat like piranhas now he was so close. But no, once the mers realized their hypnotizing songs weren't working on him they were pretty quick to flee, slipping off their rocks to vanish among the waves. Seems they were actually pretty cautious creatures and none were willing to try their luck against prey that might fight back. Hearthstone relaxed for a moment with a sigh of relief, before he remembered why he was out there in the first place. Oh, right he had to catch one them. dubiously he looked down into the murky water where they'd escaped to. No way in hell would he be getting into the sea with them, way too easy for one to drown him. And there was the same level of human intelligence in their eyes, so he didn't think he'd have any luck attempting to fish for one.

  
Well now what the hell was he supposed to do? Clearly, neither he nor his father had really thought this out. Hearthstone scanned his surroundings, struggling to come up with something. He could see the sirens in the distance, watching him, perched on rocks or peeking out from the waves. He'd put money on them fleeing the second he tried getting closer. Come on Hearth, think of something! He kept looking around, eyes eventually landing on the small island. He wasn't sure what he was hoping to see, but he definitely hadn't expected what he did see. There was a limp form laying on the sand, tangled up in a broken net. It was hard to make out details from here, but the siren was dark-skinned with green and purple scales and looked pretty dead. What luck! Hearthstone felt bad for the creature, seemed a bad way to die, but at least now he wouldn't have to try and take a living one. His father probably wouldn't be as happy but it would be way better then if he came back empty-handed. Feeling relieved he grabbed the oars again and eagerly rowed to shore.

Blitzen had been in a bit of a haze. The sun got to be too much making him feel dizzy and it was very hard to keep track of time now. He'd never been thirsty before, what a horrible feeling. The fact he didn't bolt upright at the sound of crunching sand proved how out of it he was. It was only when a shadow fell over him that Blitz realized something else was there on the beach with him. His eyes snapped open and quickly started to struggle against the net again, first thought of an animal. He didn't want to die of sunstroke but wanted even less to be eaten. But wait... That's not possible, the biggest living things on this little island were crabs, definitely not big enough to cast that kind of shadow over him. Blitzen squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head before opening them again, forcing himself to focus, looking up to see what had approached his prone form. There was a... A human? A young man, probably no older than himself, with pale hair and haunted eyes who looked just as shocked as Blitz felt. What was a living human doing here? How did he get past the others in one piece? Had he just completely lost his mind from dehydration and was now hallucinating?

  
Hearthstone didn't know what to do now. He'd really thought the siren was dead, but clearly, that was not the case. The poor thing seemed dazed, and it was a poor thing, even with those sharp teeth. He couldn't help but feel for him, so clearly suffering and in pain. And well Hearth would be lying if said the mer wasn't pretty, just like all the others. Strong jawline with a surprisingly clean-shaven beard, long black hair done up in dreads, yellow-hazel eyes that seemed to shift like the tides, and all those pretty purple and green scales. Even with how disoriented and sick the siren looked he was still beautiful. But that was beside the point, what was Hearthstone supposed to do now? He supposed this counted as catching one, but that meant he had to... He wasn't sure he could, especially with how helpless the siren looked. And wasn't their singing the most thing to a siren? Or at least Hearth assumed so. Cutting out the mer's tongue would psychically be easy with how dazed it was, but mentally..... He shook his head. He had to! Otherwise, his father would.... He tried to remind himself this was no man, this was a man-eating creature! Hearth bet he wouldn't show mercy if it was him helpless before the siren. He kept telling himself that as he drew his knife. The second the siren spotted the blade he seemed to come around a bit, starting to struggle harder.

Blitzen still couldn't tell if this was real or just his mind playing tricks in death throes, but he wasn't about to just lay there when he saw the human pull out a knife. His first instinct was to sing, a high pitched panicked melody, a song that was supposed to make the human stop. But it didn't. The boy didn't even falter, just taking a step forward and kneeling down, holding his knife at the ready. When he realized, for some strange reason, siren song wouldn't work on him he changed tactics. With a last desperate burst of strength, he thrashed as he tried to hit him with his tail, baring his fangs in a snarl

  
"Back off! I can still bite!!!"

  
Blitz growled, praying he'd be able to just scare him off. He really doubted he'd be able to kill the human before they could kill him.

  
Hearthstone faltered. Oh good, now the siren was talking to him.... He... He didn't know they could do that. It made sense, but he hadn't put two and two together on that one. It was a little hard to read his lips with all those fangs but doable. Hearth's shoulders slumped. Oh, fate really had no mercy for him. He couldn't do it. Maneater or not, this was a person, with thoughts and feelings. He couldn't just hurt someone who was helpless like this.... And he couldn't leave him to die either. Hearthstone stabbed the knife into the sand to free up his hands before signing

  
_"Be still, I'm not going to hurt you"_

  
He tired, hoping the mer would understand.

  
Blitzen stopped struggling but still eyed him with distrust, and a bit of surprise. Sirens had natural magic to understand any language, made it easier to lure people if you sang words they understood. He supposed it makes sense for that to work with whatever this handwaving language was too.

  
"You can't own me either, I'd rather die than be your meal ticket"

  
He snapped, still very defensive.

  
Hearthstone shook his head

  
_"I don't want that either, just hold still so I can cut you free"_

  
He explained before picking up the knife again  
Blitzen did not believe that even a little, but he couldn't see what game the human was playing. He was already helpless there was no reason for tricks. He didn't understand or trust him but... He wanted freedom. He'd die here otherwise. So he kept his eyes locked on the blade, very much not happy with it being so close to his skin, but held still. Once he was free he'd stand a fighting chance if the human tired anything. Still, he couldn't help but whimper as he felt the cold blade against his skin, shivering in fear. Thankfully the knife didn't bite into his skin, the human keeping his word and started to saw at the net instead. It took forever, but eventually, he cut through it and Blitzen's arms were free. He gasped with relief and then hissed as pins and needles ran up his sore arms, flexing and stretching his webbed fingers before rubbing the rope burns.

  
Hearthstone moved onto the siren's tail now his arms were freed but kept nervously glancing over his shoulder at him as he worked. He was wondering if he should have done the tail first. Now the mer's arms were free he could easily attack him while his back was turned. But thankfully he seemed more focused on getting feeling back in his arms and Hearth was able to cut his tail free without incident. He quickly moved back and sheathed his knife, giving the male siren space so he didn't get nervous

  
Blitzen pulled himself back too, curling his tail up around himself, carefully looking it over. He'd lost some scales and there were spots rubbed bloody from all his struggling but not badly hurt. Once he was satisfied his tail was alright he looked up at the human, eyeing him curiously, who was eyeing him right back. This was... Odd. He'd never been this close to a living human before. And everything he'd ever been told about them was they were greedy, only wanted sirens for their beauty or wealth they could bring. But this one just... Let him go. It didn't fit into that narrative at all.

  
"... Why'd you cut me free? What do you want?"

  
Blitzen demanded to know after a few minutes of just staring at each other.

  
_"I don't want anything"_

  
Hearthstone replied, glum and resigned. He was a dead man walking now, his father would kill him when he came back empty-handed, might as well answer honestly

  
_"My father sent me to catch a siren since I can't hear your songs, but I can't. I can't hurt someone like he wanted me to. Didn't seem fair anyway, he just wants one for money when we already have more than enough"_

  
He signed with some irritation

  
_"And you were hurting. I didn't want to leave you to die" _

  
He added with a bit more sadness, dropping his hands in his lap.

  
Blitzen raised his eyebrows, having not expected an answer like that.

  
"Isn't your dad not gonna be happy if you come back without one of us though?"

  
He asked

  
Hearthstone bit his lip and nodded slowly

  
_"This was my last chance. I don't have any more use in his eyes, he'll throw me overboard"_

  
"Oh"

  
Blitzen blinked. Now that sounded like the humans he'd been told tales of. So unfair and cruel. An act of kindness, and frankly bravery since he hadn't been bluffing about biting, being punishable by death. That wasn't fair at all. This human had just saved his life, he wanted to return the favor.... And maybe he could.

  
"Don't you want to run away? I could help you escape. I do owe you after all"

  
He suggested

  
Hearthstone eyed the mer warily. This had to be a trick, but... If it was it barely mattered. Either he'd get eaten or he'd have to return for his father to decide how he'd die. Hesitantly he nodded

  
_"I do want to get away but I can't.... How can you help?"_

  
Hearth asked

  
Instead of answering Blitzen held out a hand in greeting

  
"First of all, I'm Blitzen, what should I call you?"

  
Hearthstone looked at his webbed fingers and sharp little claws with fascination before remembering to shake it, not wanting to be rude. He found the siren Blitzen's hands were surprisingly soft....

  
_"I'm H-E-A-R-T-H-S-T-O-N-E. But-"_

  
"Hearthstone? That's a pretty name. Can you help me back to the ocean? I'll be able to pay you back once I'm in the water"

  
Blitzen cut him off and Hearthstone raised an eyebrow

  
_"You don't have to trick me, I'd have helped you back to the water anyways"_

  
He replied before moving closer to pick him up

  
"It's not a trick, promise. You'll see"

  
Blitzen said as he allowed Hearthstone to pick him. He wrapped his arms around the human's neck as he stood with him in his arms, a little startled by just how high off the ground this was. But despite being built like a twig Hearth was surprisingly strong and didn't seem like he was going to drop him. Blitz was also pretty surprised how good he smelled too, unable to resist nuzzling his neck a bit. As a creature of the sea, he didn't have words to describe it, but it was the scent of pine and fresh wildflowers.   
Hearthstone flushed red a bit at that, a little nervous about those fangs near his neck but more flustered then anything. He tried not to focus on that too much as he waded into the water until the waves were at his hips. Before he could put Blitzen down in the water he felt the siren touch his face and looked down at him. He had a big smile on his face. Should have been scary with all those teeth, but Hearth was just entranced. Before he knew what was happening Blitz had slid a hand into his hair and pulled him down, lips meeting in a kiss. Hearth's mind completely whited out, not able to think of anything else but the siren's lips on his own. He tasted salty like the sea but also sweet like nectar. Downright addicting. He wondered if this is how it felt when people heard their songs. If so he could hardly blame them for eagerly jumping overboard to their deaths. Hearth hadn't even realized Blitzen was pulling him down until he hit the water. He struggled a bit at first, air bubbles escaping from his mouth as he was dragged deeper. But Blitz wasn't letting go of him, and he didn't stop kissing him either.

  
Ah well, he thought as he stopped fighting and went limp. He supposed if he was going to die this was actually a pretty good way to go, being kissed by beautiful merman as he drowned. Except he wasn't drowning. When Hearthstone finally had to gasp for air, he didn't get the choking sting of salt water, but the relief of fresh air. Or at least that's the best way he could describe it. It was hard to put into the words what it felt like, but he was breathing underwater. Hearth pulled back, blinking his eyes open. And he could see perfectly clearly, no stinging nor blurriness at all. Blitzen was still grinning at him as light flittered across his face. But he barely got a moment to take that in before he started to feel strange, making him double over with a gasp. It didn't hurt, but it didn't feel pleasant either, just.... strange. Blitz rubbed his shoulder comfortingly and Hearth was quick to cling to him, burying his face in his shoulder. He wasn't sure how long it lasted, one of those things that's very had to keep track of time during. His hips and legs ached, the sides of his neck burned, and his teeth hurt. But eventually, with the rip of fabric and the loss of some very nice pants, it was over.

  
Hearthstone went limp in Blitzen's arms, panting, feeling exhausted. He still wasn't really sure what happened at first, but clearly, Blitz hadn't actually been trying to drown him. Hearth took things in one thing at a time. First, he was breathing underwater, an odd fluttering feeling on the sides of his throat. When he brushed his hand against his neck he confirmed what he thought. Somehow, he'd acquired gills. Second, his teeth were long and sharp now. Running his tongue over them he nearly cut his tongue on the razor edges. And lastly his legs. Or rather, that he no longer had any. His legs had been replaced by a long silvery fishtail, the fins like silk flowing in the water, scales glittering in the light. Needless to say, he was amazed, staring down at his new tail, twisting to look at it from different angels and flicking it back and forth to be sure he wasn't just imaging things. When he looked back up at Blitzen he didn't even know what to say.

  
Blitz was a bit nervous. He'd thought this was the right thing to do, now Hearthstone could escape his father easily, but he seemed so shocked now he was worried Hearth wasn't happy bout it.

  
"Um... Do.. Do you like it?"

  
Hearth stared at him for another beat. Did he like it? Did he like it?? He couldn't even put into words how exciting this was. He raised his hands to sign but couldn't find the right ones. Forget words, he grabbed Blitzen and pulled him into another kiss as he wrapped his arms around him tightly, trying to show how grateful he was through action instead.

  
Blitzen let out a startled squeak but quickly recovered, kissing Hearthstone back as he smiled against his lips, their tails brushing together. Yes, this had defiantly been the right thing to do.

  
Alderman growled with annoyance. This was taking forever, where the hell was his useless space waster of a son? It should have been an easy job, in and out, and then he'd have his very own silent siren. But no, hours had gone by with no sign of Hearthstone. How annoying he must have died. Ah well, no major loss, he couldn't find another deaf and dumb fool to get him a siren. The captain had just been pulling away from the railing to call for his crew to start getting ready to head out when he heard it. A haunting melody echoing across the water up to the ship, forcing Alderman to freeze. Oh... Oh lord no, what was one doing so far from their island? This wasn't possible sirens never wandered. This had to be his stupid son's fault.

  
And that was the last coherent thought Alderman had before the song truly took hold. His eyes glazed over as he turned on his heels, walking to the railing and looking down at the ocean, at the single siren who's song was prompting him to jump in. Yellow-hazel eyes full of anger met his. And then Alderman stepped off the edge, falling down into the sea and the waiting fangs below. Shortly after the song was replaced with Alderman's screams, given no mercy or a swift death, the water turning red with blood as the sun sank below the waves...

Blitzen was very pleased with himself as he swam back home, picking bits of meat and bone marrow from his teeth. He'd never taken so much enjoyment in a meal before. Normally he just found them messy unpleasant means to an end. But after Hearthstone and he had gotten talking and he'd explained more of how his father had treated him... Well, Blitzen couldn't just let the man get off scoot free for that. Hearth probably didn't need to know about all the gruesome details though. No need for him to be told about the look on his father's face when Blitzen had ripped his heart out of his chest, honestly a little surprised he actually had one. No, he'd tell Hearthstone about it later, he'd been through enough for today. Blitzen paused to double-check he had no blood on him before swimming into the sheltered cave. Hearth was curled up on his bed of seaweed and fabric, sound asleep. He was pretty exhausted after changing from human to mermaid after all. Blitz smiled to himself. He was so pretty... He hoped he'd stay, just for a little bit. Moving across his cave, he tucked the freshly cleaned skull among his collection of other nicknacks, before returning to Hearthstone's side, snuggling up to him as he had been when he'd drifted off to sleep.

  
Hearth stirred and rolled over, nuzzling into the warm body. He let out a satisfied sigh and smiled in a half-awake state. How one's life could change in such a short amount of time. This morning he'd been miserable and alone, trapped by his father. Now he was completely free! With a very pretty merman who seemed very interested in him. He hoped he'd be allowed to stay, even for a bit. Blitzen seemed happy to let him. They'd made out for a good while before he brought Hearth to his home and invented him to stay. Hearthstone had nowhere he'd rather be. As long as Blitzen was willing to have him, he'd stay.

  
Blitzen purred deep in his chest, pressing a kiss to Hearth's forehead. He liked the newly made merman, quite a bit. Handsome and kind and funny too... He was eager to get to know him better, if he stayed, which he seemed very happy to do. The siren sighed with satisfaction as he closed his eyes, feeling very happy with all the stupid choices he'd made that lead to him laying here, snuggling with Hearthstone for the night. 


End file.
